Black RainDrops
by SterlingIsMyKnight
Summary: What happens when Sonny runs away. Will she be gone forever or is it just until her true love comes along. Begging for her to come back.


A/N Ok this is just a one-shot I thought of well Day Dreaming. Anyway go check out my profile. I added a poll and _**THE LAST SONG**_ Soundtrack. I also added a forward download. So yeah I'm working on chapter 2 of The Last Song right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything did that make you feel better disclaimer person and or thing.

"**Black RainDrops"**

Ever since she left no smile was as bright.

Ever since she left no joke was as funny.

Ever since she left no one was as happy.

Ever since she left no cry was as painful.

Ever since she left no one was the same.

Ever since Allison "Sonny" Monroe left Condor Studios

Only one person was and is still hurting as much as she did when she left.

That person now doubts every argument.

That person now doubts being a jerk to her.

That person is seeing Black rain-drops instead of crystal clear ones.

That Person can also bring her back…If he could find her.

That person is none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny ran away from home after herself and Chad a conversation. Here's how it went:

**Sonny: Do I ever cross your mind?**

**Chad: No**

**Sonny: Do you like me?**

**Chad: Not Really**

**Sonny: Do you want me?**

**Chad: No**

**Sonny: Would you cry if I left?**

**Chad: No**

**Sonny: Would you live for me?**

**Chad: No**

**Sonny: Would you do anything for me?**

**Chad: No**

**Sonny: Choose me, or your life**.

**Chad: My life**

**Sonny ran away in shock and pain, and Chad ran after her.**

He wasn't very successful in catching up. By that time she was already in her car leaving.

Then after that day they never saw her again.

They knew it was partly Chad's fault but they didn't blame him.

They knew what he was going to say. But the day she left when they went the police went searching for her Chad knew one place they hadn't looked. That was Arcadia. You know why.

He knew she was there well he thought but he never went he was to upset.

He couldn't even film for weeks until he had gotten a little better.

Your probably wondering why no one had reported her isn't Arcadia a place for public…WRONG.

Arcadia closed a couple weeks after there "Fake Date".

They weren't getting enough customers. He had a feeling she was there.

But he thought she was probably in Wisconsin hiding from her family and that's why they hadn't seen her in a long time either. It was when Stage 2 had a day off when everything changed.

Chad got bored so he went to go visit the abandoned memories of Arcadia. He was walking around when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen area. He went to see what it was.

Sure enough it was Sonny. She was not really as ecstatic as he was about seeing her.

She just smiled a little because now it hurt her to smile. He ran up to her and hugged her very tightly to where she couldn't breathe. But she didn't say anything because she knew she had been gone for 2 months and he probably missed her like everyone else. She had been living at Arcadia.

She snuck in and out using a wig so no one could recognize her when she went to eat.

Once Chad let go he told her:

"**The reason why you never crossed my mind is because You're always on my mind.**

**The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.**

**The reason I don't want you is because I need you.**

**The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I'd die if you left.**

**The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.**

**The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I'll do everything for you.**

**The reason I chose my life is because You ARE my life."**

She was just speechless. Then he asked her if she would come back to the Studio and since she had been tired of sneaking around she said yes. When they got to the studio she first went to her dressing room.

Tawni couldn't say anything then she grabbed her by the arm and started toward Nico and Grady's dressing room. (Zora was in there dressing room vent.)

Once they seen her they dragged her to Marshalls office then they all stood there in shock.

When Chad got to Marshall's office he explained everything S L O W L Y.

After that everything went back to normal except…Sonny and Chad's relationship.

**A/N So how was it. Let me know by clicking on the green button. Isn't the green button so prettyful. I know I'd click on it. Isn't the end great. I left such a cliff-hanger.**


End file.
